


the price i have to pay

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, Secret Relationship, also how many times has chloe been featured in my fanfics jfc this girl, but just putting that out there in case someone rages in the comments, day 15: different time period, doesn't mean i am okay with it, french revolution!ml au, marriage at that young of an age was legal let me tell you, peasant!marinette, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lose nothing if you give up something for someone you love." (Day #15 of Adrinette April [late upload!] Topic for the day is: different time period.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the price i have to pay

Life as a peasant was hard enough.

Being in charge of the bakery meant that Marinette and her family were up to their toes in work, working day and night; selling baked goods, mixing the dough, actually baking – there were a lot of things to do.

Especially for Marinette, for not only was she the daughter of the baker, she also used what little time she had left to design the hats that the nobles ordered from her. It was hard work (especially with the little supplies she had at hand), but it was money, and money was needed to survive.

Money was what the king needed from them, after all.

Her parents were quiet enough to not voice their opinions on the king’s injustice, but that was where Marinette was different from the people who had raised her.

Unbeknownst to her parents, she prowled the night as Ladybug: the spotted heroine that the peasants called their saviour. With the ever loyal Chat Noir by her side, they were an unstoppable duo that tried their best to stop the akuma attacks that a mysterious noble by the name of Hawkmoth sent their way.

Akumas mostly consisted of nobles that wanted to purge the peasants’ wealth. With the power that Hawkmoth gave them, they usually terrorized peasant villages, collecting all the money and goods they could get from the frightened villagers.

Then Ladybug and Chat Noir would arrive, and a few minutes later, all would be well. Most people thought it to be witchcraft, but none ever dared to say that out loud – Ladybug and Chat Noir were, after all, their saviours. Who were they to condemn them and call them devils?

They were angels in disguise, at the very least. A sign from the heavens that God was on their side.

On their side, that was, of the revolution.

Word had spread that a march was to be held that started in Paris and ended in Versailles – a protest to Queen Marie Antoinette. Rumour was that she had been hiding wheat and barley in their castles – it was an outrage when it had spread.

When it had reached Marinette’s, she had been certain of only one thing.

She was going to the march, despite her parents’ wishes. And she was going as Ladybug – it was time the queen got a visit from the legend she had heard so much about.

“Marinette, I expect you know better than to attend that dreadful women’s march.” her father had muttered as they ate what little dinner they had that night.

“And why not, papa? The queen ought to know how much she’s stealing from us, how poor she’s making her own subjects.” Marinette murmured.

“We know, my daughter, we know.” Sabine agreed softly. “Your papa and I only hope that you do not get caught up in this mess. Have you heard the rumours? More people are dying as we speak – even children as young as you.”

“And yet our _beloved_ king and queen do not do anything.” Marinette spat out. “Do they want us to starve?”

“The only thing we can do is to hope for the best, Marinette.” Tom sighed. “I know it is a burden for you to help me and your maman, but-”

“It is never a burden to help you, papa, and it will never be!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Then help us by promising us you will not put yourself in danger by joining the women’s march, Marinette.” Sabine pleaded. “Poverty and hunger we can bear, but we cannot bear to lose you.”

Marinette sighed, looking at the pleading eyes of her mother and father, and she slowly nodded her head. “You have my word.” she smiled sadly.

Both Tom and Sabine stood up to hug their daughter, grateful that she would be safe.

Marinette looked down in guilt as her parents hugged her tight. While it was true that Marinette Dupain would not attend the women’s march, it was not an unknown fact that Ladybug herself would be attending.

She and Chat Noir had already made plans. Some men would be joining the march to show their support for the women, and if Ladybug was coming, it would be an outrage if the person who had stood by her side through it all would suddenly go missing.

“Now,” Sabine smiled, letting go of her daughter to smile at her, “you enjoy your night for us.”

“What do you mean, maman? Should we not be going to sleep?” Marinette asked, confused.

“A young man came by while you were out to ask if you would be able to accompany him through a simple drive through the city streets. We thought it would be best, since you have done so much work for us these past few days.” Tom explained.

Before Marinette could answer, there was a knock at the door. Sabine smiled, gesturing for Marinette to answer the door. With a frown, the raven-haired girl did her best to make herself look presentable, before opening the door to reveal a blonde-haired youth, green eyes shining like the stars in the sky as he gave her a small grin.

“Mademoiselle, may you do me the honour of accompanying me this fine evening?”

“Monsieur Agreste?!” Marinette gawked.

“Sincere apologies for my absence.” the young man continued, as if his absence wasn’t unusual. “My father and I had some business to discuss.”

Marinette was silent as she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. As soon as she stepped out of the house, however, the young man had to take a step back at the furious look on her face.

“Are you _insane_ , Adrien?! You cannot be seen out here, not like this!” Marinette whisper-hissed.

“I came to see you, My Lady. I thought you would be pleased.” Adrien answered, looking hurt.

Marinette sighed, grabbing Adrien’s hand in her own. “And I am, trust me, I am, but you cannot be seen out here at this time of night, and at this place. What would your father say?”

Adrien stiffened, looking outwards into the horizon. “I care not what he has to say.”

The girl sighed, squeezing Adrien’s hand tight. “Your mere presence here is a threat in itself to you. Remember that you are the heir to your father’s riches, to his lands. Would you want to be penniless and poor like us?”

Green eyes turned to Marinette, filled with sadness and longing, and Adrien spoke softly. “If that is the key to happiness, then so be it.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped, and she allowed herself to engulf Adrien in her arms, sighing as she could almost _feel_ the sadness that Adrien had to carry day to day.

Adrien Agreste was the son of a merchant, and a wealthy merchant at that. They were so wealthy, they could almost be called nobles – and that was where they were headed. Adrien had been arranged to marry Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of a wealthy duke (Marinette didn’t really care enough to ask which duke).

Adrien was a Duke-to-be, and here he was mingling with peasants.

Then again, he had been mingling with them for far longer than Marinette had even known.

It was one faithful night when Ladybug and Chat Noir had decided to reveal themselves. Ladybug had been hesitant at first, but when her feline companion had told her that he was to be married, she agreed that it was time.

And when the face of Adrien Agreste met the eyes of a shocked Marinette Dupain-Cheng, none of them could say a word. Tears had streaked down both their faces, knowing that with Marinette’s status in life, there was no way they could be together.

At least, that was what Marinette thought.

“I came to tell you something.” Adrien smiled as they walked, hand in hand, through the cold Parisian night.

“Are you leaving already?” Marinette asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

“My Lady, I will never leave you.”

Marinette smiled sadly. “You and I know that is but a lie, Adrien.”

“Every word I say to you is the truth. I have been disowned by my father.”

“ _What?_ ” Marinette gasped, turning to face Adrien. “What happened?”

“I told him about us, and how I refused to marry the Duke’s daughter. He told me that if I was to continue this,” Adrien explained, gesturing to him and Marinette, “I would be disowned and that I would never hear from him again.”

“Adrien!” Marinette was devastated, tears streaming down her face as she let out a sob.

“I cannot bear it, Marinette! I cannot allow myself to marry another. My heart belongs to you and to you alone.” Adrien exclaimed.

“Adrien, what do we do now?” Marinette asked. “My parents struggle to feed even me. Jobs are scarce; you shall do nothing but _suffer_ if you are to stay with us. I beg of you, return to your father, for I cannot bear to see you suffer because of me.”

“If you do not want to see me suffer, you shall allow me to stay.” Adrien pleaded. “I shall die every day knowing that you are not by my side, my love!”

“You shall starve.” Marinette echoed.

“I can find work in the fields. My friend Nino has offered me such.” Adrien offered.

“Why?” Marinette sobbed. “Why sacrifice so much for so little?”

“Marinette.” Adrien stated. “Marrying you is not something to belittle.”

The statement caught Marinette’s attention, and she looked up in surprise at Adrien. “Marry?” she whispered.

“If you shall accept me as your husband.” Adrien continued, suddenly getting down on one knee. From his pocket, he produced a beautiful ring, the small jewel in the middle shining like a star in the night sky.

“It belonged to my mother.” Adrien explained upon seeing the way Marinette was looking at the ring. “She made me promise to bestow it upon the love of my life – and I am never one to break a promise.”

“That, I am certain of.” Marinette allowed herself a laugh. “And you promise to love me?”

“For all eternity.”

“Then I have nothing else to say but yes.”

A grin appeared on Adrien’s face and he let out a laugh of delight, standing up immediately and spinning Marinette around, making the girl laugh along with her lover.

Their merry-making was so loud that villagers grew curious enough to light their torches and leave their houses to ask the two what was going on, and when Adrien explained the situation to a crowd that had gathered, Marinette’s father, who was among the crowd, declared that it was only right that they celebrate that night.

Nobles and the clergy were curious as to why there was a raging bonfire and villagers dancing around it that late in the night, but when the news of Adrien’s disownment came to their ears, and the reason why he had met such a fate, they could only shake their heads and say that it was a waste of good fortune, a waste of good luck.

But for Adrien Agreste, the son of the merchant who had never found happiness with riches and big castles, luck was finally turning his way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this was our lesson at one point in World Studies, and I just had to write this because I could not stop thinking about the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir existed by that time in the world of Miraculous Ladybug. 
> 
> Also, on a note, if I've offended anyone with _any_ of my fics, please note that that was never my intent. If I've offended you in any way, please don't hesitate to tell me immediately, because I guarantee I will try to make it up to you and fix my mistake! 
> 
> And you guys don't have to leave a comment or a kudos, but those would be very nice to show your appreciation! It's what keeps me making these stuff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is in no way mine, and this is in no way canon. In fact, Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon (kudos to them!)


End file.
